The present disclosure relates generally to electromagnetic wave receiving antenna(e) and method(s) for forming the same.
Antennae for receiving light are important in electronic imaging and energy conversion. Electronic imaging involves converting electromagnetic waves to electrical signals, thereby allowing the image to be stored, analyzed, or reproduced electronically. Some current electronic imaging devices are used in, e.g., digital cameras, infrared cameras, microscopes, night vision goggles and document scanners. Energy conversion relates to solar power cells that convert light energy to electrical energy.
Spiral antennae have been used to capture broadband radio signals. Some micro scale spiral antennae have been used as light detectors.